Sunday mornings
by NeverlandFunhouse
Summary: Tony couldn't even think what would've happened to him had Chip been able to hurt Abby, he has a good idea that he wouldn't have been able to cope. As he blames himself for the danger Abby had been in, she reminds him she got away thanks to those Sunday mornings. One-shot. 03x09. Tony/Abby fluff.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to NCIS.

* * *

After the rest of the team gets out of the lab and Gibbs shots Tony one of his looks, telling him to protect Abby he wants to roll his eyes – of course he would look out for her, but he doesn't fearing it would make Gibbs hit him on the head, he takes a sit next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

She buries herself into his side, her head resting on his chest and she sighs tiredly "I'm glad you are ok" she tells him, her voice even huskier due to being tired, he smiles fondly at her.

"I'm supposed to tell you that" he quips and tightens his hold on her, to think she was in danger for all this time, ultimately, because of him, makes him want to hit something, hit _Chip._ He knows no one on the team will ever think it was his fault, though he can't help but put the blame on himself.

"Stop" he hears Abby's voice breaking trough his thoughts, he looks down at her in question, she almost huffs he knows, but she only presses her painted red-ruby lips and narrow her eyes at him "None of this was your fault Tony" she says it with such confidence in her words, with such believe in him, that it warms his heart and almost makes him stop with his self-loathe.

"I beg to differ" he says and knows that his words will put her on edge, that she will huff at him and will badger him with as many arguments as she can, her green eyes will lit up with what she thinks is a winning argument and she would smile at him, begging him to see her side, to believe in her, but this time he won't budge.

"Well, then you are an idiot" she says and he knows that she doesn't mean it, but she is too tired to go with the script. She puts her hands on his cheeks and he can see fire burning in those green orbs and as always it makes a shiver run down his spine. "It was your training that helped me."

Images assault his brain, the Sunday mornings in which he would teach Abby self-defense, her flushed cheeks, her elated smiles when she was able to knock him down or her pouts when he knocked her down. He knew that she would never be in direct combat, but their line of work is unpredictable and he couldn't be at ease knowing his favorite forensics scientist wouldn't know how to defend herself if a situation presented itself and so he had begun teaching her.

It was dangerous, not only did she had a notion of what she had to do, probably Gibbs had already taught her a thing or two, but he grew _too_ fond of her, he knew that his feelings had never only stood on the friends line – they would flirt too much for that line to be completely _just_ friends, but after spending so much time with her, his feelings had shifted entirely to the other direction.

"Good" he whispers at her, his voice husky and he sees the effect it has on her, her pupils blow up, her eyes for a fraction of a time looks at his lips and he can't help but grin towards her, green eyes light up at his smile.

He puts his forehead on hers "When Gibbs shot out of the bullpen, I _prayed_ that you would be ok, I couldn't imagine something bad happening to you." He admits looking into her eyes, letting her see the fear that was on him, she smiles gently towards him, her thumb caressing his cheek.

"I was scared too" she admits quietly he doesn't hesitate to put his hand on the nape of her neck squeezing it in comfort "but I had a good teacher" she tells him and he chuckles.

"Thank god for those Sunday mornings" he says with a slight curve in his lips, she nods _so_ vehemently that he has to laugh again and feels his heart lift a bit at her mannerism, her Abb _ish_ was on point and it was a sign that she was truly ok.

Then they grow quiet, but still remain close to each other, he also knows it is only a matter of minutes before Abby speaks to question what he also wants to question: _what are we?_ , is at the top of his tongue and he can see it's on hers too. His body move on its on, his index finger under her chin tilting her head upwards, her eyes going from his eyes to his lips, her hands move to the nape of his neck.

"Tony," she says in that begging tone, that would always make him cave to her every wish.

"What is it Abby?" he wants to know if she wants him to kiss her as much as he does, he wants to know if she is alright with the direction he is going, if she doesn't think this will ruin them.

"There is no taking backs" she warns him and he smiles at her adoringly, because as much as he is the 'no relationship' type so is she, but if this was to happen… well he wouldn't run to the hills, he wouldn't try to diminish the kiss, no, he wants it all.

"No, there will be no take backs" he confirms and the smile she gives him is so bright and breath-taking that his heart pumps even harder under his chest.

"Good" she says in a very Gibbs manner that makes him chuckle, her face inches closer to his and he meets her half way, their lips fitting together perfectly. It's not chaste nor is it hungry, it's a slow dance, with so much affection and dare he say it… _love_ , which is just so he and Abby, that elates him and makes him feel like nothing he has ever felt before.

When they part and he looks to her green eyes he knows he is long gone, she has him wrapped around her fingers, she gives him a quick kiss on his lips when she sees the affection in his eyes.

She gets up and chuckles at his frown-y puppy face looking up in question, she offers him her hand which he takes not letting it go after he is up "C'mon you are taking me home and being my teddy bear, because I can't sleep alone tonight."

"Gladly" he utters while he kisses her forehead and squeezes her hand. While it may be technically his fault that she was in danger, she got out of it unscathed because of him and he would willingly be her teddy bear for as many nights as she needs, so he can let the self-loathing for another day.

When they are getting closer to his car in the parking lot, he looks at her and makes another question that had been burning in his head "Hey, Abbs how did you duct taped him so quickly?"

She lights up almost skipping her step "Oh it was easy…" she begins to tell her tale gesturing madly and he _loves_ it, he is going to earn a slap on his head the other day but he just doesn't care, because he will have Abby.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is my first NCIS fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. I needed to write this because I just love Tony and Abby together, to me the two of them together just spells out perfection, lol. Thank you for anyone who favorites, reviews or follows this story!

See ya!


End file.
